Be My Escape
by Lebreau
Summary: I will die here. There is no other logical solution. I will die here unless I find some help, and from the looks of things, help isn't something I'm going to find. These creatures are going to tear me apart and use me as their dinner. How lovely.


**Riiiiiight. I haven't really written in.. forever. This is an attempt at a Billy/Rebecca story that... honestly, is going somewhat like the game is because I have the train bit memorized and don't know when/if it'll change... yeah. Characters may be off.. eh. It's 4am. Any corrections and such are much appreciated. **

* * *

_I will die here. There is no other logical solution. I will die here unless I find some help, and from the looks of things, help isn't something I'm going to find. These... creatures are going to tear me apart and use me as their dinner. How lovely._

Rebecca shook her head slightly to clear it of the depressing thoughts she'd been thinking and jammed another magazine into her pistol, jiggling the end a little to make sure it was in before she began firing again. They looked to be endless, even though she knew better, and she started to panic. Her shoulder bled lightly from where the chandelier had caught her, and it throbbed each time she raised her arms to fire. Despite the throbbing pain, she couldn't stop. As long as the decaying... bodies were stumbling towards her and grabbing at her medic pack for a grip, she would have to continue shooting and praying that she would cut a path through them before they overtook her.

_What in the world was Enrico thinking, anyways? Sure, I've had basic firearm training, but that doesn't mean I'm any good at it. He's sent a rookie medic out into the creature infested woods to look for an escaped convict. That doesn't sound like a good idea, somehow... but I didn't want to ignore direct orders. Oh how I wish I had. _

One of the creatures she had turned her back on lunged for her shoulder, catching and tearing her shirt sleeve. A few more steps and she grabbed the door handle, inwardly cringing at the weird sticky feel of it and wrenched it open, slamming it quickly behind her. Back to the door and more creatures in front of her, Rebecca fired until the first few fell and then scurried through the opening left by the fallen. She spun quickly, half-running up the stairs carefully so she didn't trip. Upon reaching the landing, she found something much worse. Dozens... no, hundreds, of leeches were occupying the car, and in the middle, a mass of them was joined together, forming a creature with strange rope-like arms that lurched towards her. Rebecca backed up to the wall, hands spread out and feeling along it for any way to escape other than down the stairs into the waiting arms of the hungry mob below.

_Oh.. shit. I am going to die here. I knew it. So much for my huge career, so much for fairy tales coming true. I'm going to be killed by this weird thing. I could have... no. What am I thinking? Shoot it, girl! Do something. Don't just sit here..._

Rebecca's eyes swept the room, finally searching the ceiling frantically and finding just what she was looking for. A chandelier hung precariously above the thing, and a few well-aimed shots might just take it out. It was a risky chance, possibly stupid and improbable as a way to save herself, but she had to take it. Shaking hands lifted her gun, aiming at her gleaming savior and then firing. The gunshot rang out through the car, ricocheting off the ceiling and hitting a window. She aimed again, willing her trembling hands to steady themselves for now. There would be time for falling apart later. Another shot rang out, bullet hitting the metal of the chandelier and causing it to shake and spin rapidly. Three more loud clangs told her she was hitting her mark, until she heard a spirit-crushing click. Click. Click. Click. She fumbled with the now empty gun, searching for another magazine on her person, but finding none. Several steps backward found her back at the wall again, stumbling as her foot hit it.

_Well, at least I tried? There was nothing else I could do? Ugh, that's not good enough at all. What's going to happen to the rest of my team if they find this train? All of these creatures... they'll be unprepared, as I was, and all of them will probably... meet the same fate I'm about to meet. I should do something, but what... Oh! My radio... that's right..._

Reaching for the pocket where she kept her radio, she still looked ahead at the creature drawing closer to her. She needed to keep an eye on it, to make sure she had time to warn her teammates. Her handed groped at the empty air in her pocket, not finding a radio or anything of use. "Shit..."

Before she had time to close her eyes and resign herself to her new future as a before dinner snack, a gunshot and then another clang sounded, dropping the chandelier. It struck just where it needed to, crushing everything under it and saving Rebecca from certain death. Rebecca let out a breath and slid down to sit on the ground, shaking after the close encounter.

"I just saved your ass and I don't even get a thank you? Maybe I should've let you become a snack, little girl."

Rebecca jumped and tried to get back to her feet, resulting in a loud crack as she smacked her head on the door. "Owwww..."

"You're more of a hazard to yourself than any monsters, aren't you?"

"Shut up! I'm an officer of the law, a member of S.T.A.R.S., and it won't do you well to talk to me that way." Rebecca fixed a glare in the direction of the voice, rubbing the back of her head gently.

The speaker came out from behind the counter and held out a hand to her, clearly meaning to help her up from the ground. She looked up into the face of the man who had saved her, and then pushed herself to her feet without his help.

"You're a police officer, are you? Just my luck, running into your type. And I'll talk to you how I wish until you thank me, doll face."

"Don't call me that." Rebecca dusted off her hands and started rummaging through papers on the desk, desperate to find a box of bullets or a healing item of some sort. She had no luck, and turned around with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then, what can I call you?" The man reached into his left pocket awkwardly and pulled out a small box of bullets when she didn't respond. He held them out to her, and nodded his head. "Looked like you ran out, and I couldn't leave a little girl all defenseless, now could I?"

"The name's Rebecca Chambers, but you can call me Officer Chambers... and thank you, I did run out..." Rebecca took the bullets from him and withdrew her hand quickly, turning and blushing as she went to reload her gun. "What's your name? Why are you here?"

"Officer Chambers, hm? If I had a police officer fetish, I'd be in heaven right about now." The grin on his face in infuriated her, especially combined with what he said and the situation they found themselves in.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement. I asked you a question." Going for the intimidating approach, she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, princess, you asked me two. The name is Bi-"

"Don't call me princess."

"Well, doll face, I was trying to answer your questions, before you interrupted. The name is Billy Coen, and I'm here because no one wants to sit out in the rain, now do they?"

Before she could respond, the train lurched forward and Rebecca found herself getting close to the floor for the third time that night.


End file.
